Chasing Cars
by underarrest39
Summary: fluffy but sad. songfic. sort of a postfic for 'Blind Spot'


**A/N: ****Ok, I know what you're thinking. I knew someone was going to a fluffy song fic with Bobby and Alex one day. You are right and it is fluffy!! **

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own 'em. You know who owns them. Certainly not me and definitely not the song! I borrowed it from **_**Snow Patrol**_

**Chasing Cars**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

"Hey Alex," I yelled to my partner as she was heading to her car. She turned to see me half jogging to catch up to her, she could be a very fast pace walker when she wanted to be. After all, I knew none of us were getting much sleep these days because of the cases we've been dealing with, especially the Sebastian case. She waited for me until I was standing next to her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Where to?"

"I was thinking somewhere where my mother used to take me when she needed to think," I replied to her. She narrowed her eyes at me for a second, thinking it was some sort of joke, but of all people she knew I wouldn't joke about my mother. My mother was one of the most important people on this earth except Alex. I hope she knew that, but I don't think I'll ever tell her because I don't know what it will do to our partnership or friendship for that matter.

"Sure," she replied, with a sparkle in her eyes.

_  
We don't need   
Anything  
Or anyone _

I led Alex near my favourite parks in the city; it was deserted like I thought it would. It was almost midnight and it was a half moon. I loved the moon; it was beautiful sight at night. I saw a set of swings, both for older children and jumped straight on one. It may have been my inner child wanting to go on the swing. It seemed like forever since my mother ever brought me to the park to play. The only memory I have is the day before she started acting strange towards me and my brother. My dad didn't seem so keen to stick around long enough to help us.

"Hey Bobby," Alex called out after me. She sat on the swing next to me.

"Yeah," I answered her, glancing at her as she started to swing.

"Wanna play a game?"

"I'm up for it."

"Ok. Whoever swings and jumps the longest from swinging goes on the lunch run tomorrow," she challenged. I couldn't say no to a challenge from her. I laughed; I knew I had to play now. We both started swinging at the same time.

_  
If I lay here   
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

I knew by far I was going to win since I had the longer legs than her. So before we were going to jump I slowed down. I felt like a kid again, we almost jumped on our feet, but we ended both going off balance. I almost fell on top of her so I quickly avoided her. I only realized I was laughing on my back next to her. It felt good and normal to me to be laughing. We don't have much to laugh at doing our kind of work, since most of the time I'm criminal's heads, thinking and feeling like them. I looked up at the stars, they're much in the way of them, but every time I had a chance I wished on one. The brightest and biggest star I could find. I remember my dad telling me once. _Wish upon a star and your dream will come nearer than you think_, I remember him saying that the night before he abandoned us, my brother, mother and me.

"How do you feel after we finally solved a crime?" I asked Alex, still staring at the stars. I never asked her that before. I felt her move and look at me. I glanced down to see her staring at me.

"I don't know. Depends on how it ends," she replied, smiling weakly. "Say if we find the killer and end up breaking up a family. I don't like it but if it's the way it has to be, I understand. But I like it how we give families and friends closure, that's the most important thing I think despite the fact that we made the family break up for a dirty secret the loved one forgot to tell them."

I nodded; I knew I felt that way sometimes after a case.

"How 'bout you?" she asked.

"Just like you said," I answered, looking into her eyes. She was on her stomach now, leaning on her elbow. She smiled at me and leaned in a little, making me smell her sweet perfume.

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

She was closer than I thought she was because I could smell her hair. Her hair smelt like cherries and honey. I liked that smell but I drew back a little, not trying to look offensive. She only smiled at me and sat up properly with her legs folded. She reminded me of a graceful bird, I never thought of her that way before until tonight. Her normal brown eyes seem to sparkle in the dim moon light. I realized I was still lying down and sat up as well with her. She giggled at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, curiously.

"Nothing," she mumbled, shaking her head and looking to the ground.

"Did something remind you of something hilarious that you can't tell your partner of what…almost six years?"

"You made me think of something funny that's all," she replied, starting to stand up.

"Ah, no," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down beside me. "C'mon tell me, I don't even remember most of the funny things I do around you."

"Ok, it was something you all ways do," she admitted, moving to lie on her stomach. I always thought she looked sweet and innocent all time. I never told her that because she might kill me for saying that, she always wants to be in charge.

_  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

I moved to lie on the stomach like Alex was. She smiled at me, I returned the smile. I couldn't help but to think of how beautiful she was. In all my years of serving as a police officer, I would never think I would come across Alex. She was my rock, keeping me solid to reality. She knew when I needed her, in the worst of times I usually relied on her to be with me. Alex, the only person that could understand my ways of solving crimes and dealing with myself in tough and difficult situations, which almost everyday we are faced with.

Every time I said 'thank you' to her, or delivered lunch to her, or her favourite coffee. It was like I was saying 'I love you' in my own special way. Although she didn't know that I loved her, I most certainly couldn't tell her. It might make her hate me, or worse frighten her away. No matter I think, I will always forgive her about that stupid letter.

That piece of paper should've never been brought up in the first, those bastards wanted to get me, instead they got both of us. It was like a test to them, they wanted me to hate her, but I knew how much our partnership meant to both of us. We needed each other so badly; it was like an invisible force that united us together. Of course I knew those things I did for her were not enough. __

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

"I love looking up at the stars," Alex said suddenly, breaking my thoughts of her. I turned towards her and smiled.

"It makes you forget what happening in our world?" I asked her, thoughtfully. She turned to me.

"Yeah, something like that," she answered. We locked eyes for a moment then turned back to the stars. I could have told her then, I thought miserably.

"When you look up at the stars, it's like your looking in a different world completely. All your troubles and worries are gone like a puff of smoke," Alex said to the sky, it was almost like she forgotten that I was there.

"You mean about that night?" I asked suddenly, immediately wishing I didn't bring it up. She didn't reply at first, like she was waiting for me to say more.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Her screaming I can still hear it"

"Amanda's screams?"

"Yes, that bitch tortured her all night. It was like she wanted me to hear what it was like to be getting killed," she whispered, her voice was starting to shake.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I said quickly.

"I think you needed to know," she replied. I could tell there was a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" she asked, still looking up at the stars.

"For not knowing it was Jo behind it all."

"You didn't know, no one knew." She sighed.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

"Every time I cry at one of my therapy sessions I always end up balling my eyes out like some kid in a playground," Alex told me. I could tell she was getting pissed off about it.

"Every time I walk in my house now I end up looking at every window, ever door and even my own bedroom. I'm scared as hell now walking around in my damn house because of that night," suddenly I realized she was crying. Her tears were down her face, dripping quietly like a small river. "I hate the fact that I was helpless to myself, I never want to be in that situation again, ever again."

I decided to let get all her feelings out, the first time in maybe six years I never seen her breakdown this bad, except that letter that almost tore us apart. Before I knew it she got up and started to walk away from me. I practically had to jump up just to catch up with her.

"Alex!" she didn't seem to want to stop, just as I caught up to her she flung around and sobbed into me. I held on to her, I only realized them she really had broken down. She sobbed hysterically into my shirt. I whispered soothingly to her until she started to calm down.

"Why don't we go to my place, its close?" I asked her. Her only reply was a nod.

_  
Let's waste time   
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
_

We arrived in silence to my house. I straight away put on coffee and sat her down at my small table, which could only eat for one.

"Sorry for that back there," she apologized suddenly. I sat down with her.

"Don't be," I said, smiling at her. "You needed to get your emotions out and you did," I added.

"My makeup must be everywhere," she replied, laughing. I smiled at her.

"Its not, trust me," I replied her.

"I do," she replied suddenly, staring into my eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, politely.

"For being there for me," she replied.

"I wasn't there when you were kidnapped," I reminded her, meekly.

"It wasn't your fault," she answered softly.

"I know," I replied softly. An awkward silence circled us like an eagle, silent but deadly.

_  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

I was first to break the silence. I got up nervously and poured myself a cup of water. I could feel Alex staring at my back. Why was it so hard for me to tell her that I loved her? Those words I've always wanted to tell her over and over again since she came back from that horrible nightmare.

"Bobby," she said. I turned to see her standing with her arm on my shoulder. A short silence made me realize she wanted to tell me the same thing.

"I love you," she whispered suddenly. I smiled at her. She walked over to me and we kissed passionately, I never felt so alive with her in my arms. Her small frame was so tender and smooth. I explored her mouth slowly. I felt her hands explore my body like a snake. Before I knew it, I picked her up and went to my bedroom and closed the door behind us.

_  
If I lay here   
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

I woke up suddenly with a hand on my chest. I looked over to see a sleeping Alex. Her beautiful smile as she slept on. I wanted who and what she was dreaming about. I could only imagine what she was dreaming about. A piece of hair was on her beautiful face I moved it behind her ear. I let my hand wonder down her face. I planted a soft kiss on her cheek and lied on my back looking up at the ceiling thinking about last night.

I never thought that Alex would love me with all the rumors around One Police Plaza. I closed my eyes and vividly remember every smell, taste and touch that gave me goose bumps.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

I opened my eyes to glance over and see Alex wasn't there. I must have drifted off while I was thinking about the great sex we had. I got up and stretched, I put on my boxer shorts on which were next to me on the floor. I could smell bacon and eggs; I guess she knew where everything was in my kitchen since we usually came to my place after a long night at work. I tip-toed up my hallway quietly, I certainly wanted to surprise her. I turned to my small kitchen and saw Alex had her back to me. I slowly but quietly crept up behind her and gave her a tickle on her hips.

"Bobby!" she squealed, and shoved me away and turned towards me. She grinned at me. I smiled back at her and kissed on the top of the head. "You scared me."

"That's what I was planning to do," I teased her as she turned back for the bacon and eggs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair with my nose. I heard her giggle.

"Smells good," I whispered in her ear. __

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see 

The eggs and bacon didn't take to long to cook. Although it only occurred to me then that it still dark outside. I glanced at the clock and realized it was four in the morning. I offered to help but Alex made me sit down, despite the fact it was my house she was serving my own food. She gave me a massive serve of bacon and eggs.

It was delicious. I never usually bother to cook breakfast because I never had time or I only had one thing, toast or muesli. She sat down across from me and started gracefully eating her bacon and eggs. We ate in silence with some clicking and ringing of silverware.

After we finished the wonderful breakfast, we settled down on the couch to see what was on Television. We had at least five more hours to kill before we had to go to work. I flicked through the channels and deliberately landing on The History Channel. Alex giggled softly and I could picture her then rolling her eyes.

"What would you like to watch?" I teased.

"It's okay; I know what kind of stuff you watch. I can handle it," she replied, shifting her weight off my chest a little. She laid her head on my chest sleepily. __

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all 

While I was watching the TV Alex went off to sleep. I patted her head slowly. I couldn't believe the most beautiful woman in the world was with me. I was holding her in my arms, I wanted it to never end. For my whole life I've been distant and isolated from people because I didn't want to know about my past. I would have rather kept everything to myself, but Alex made me feel different. She was the best partner in the world, no; she is my best partner and best friend. If I ever lost her, I would be lost.

All I want it to be just the two of us because we see death, destruction of humanity everyday. Sometimes I never get used to it but sometimes I know I have to work with Alex to put the killer away for good, just so people can go with their lives and forget about all the horrible things that happen that people would like to be forgotten.

Every day we both see the twisted ways people kill to get their way, out of jealousy, love or compassion for someone else, hate, greed or out of joy. If I ever had kids I wouldn't let me know what kind of work I was doing ever day. Somehow I think Alex would have the same perspective on that as well. As I stroke her hair I see how beautiful she is, the dim light of my old grey lamp, sitting lonely on the coffee table, which I usually eat my dinner on after a hard days work.

_  
If I lay here   
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As I could see the sunrise through my window I knew this was going to be a great day. I had Alex laying her sweet head on my chest and the rhythm of her breathing soothed me. I wanted to move to get coffee so I carefully moved. I grabbed a lounge pillow and put it under Alex's head, as I moved away. She didn't stir, which I was glad and worked to my kitchen. As I boiled water I didn't realize that Alex was behind me, grinning. I almost dropped my mug.

"Morning sunshine," I said sweetly. "I guess you smell the kettle boiling," I joked to her. Alex laughed.

"I suddenly woke up," she replied. When the coffee was done we looked out the window and watched the rest of the sunrise. It was a beautiful sight. As we watched silently, holding our mugs of coffee and having our arms around each other I knew then that I would never forget the image of that perfect morning forever.

**A/N: ****Please read and review! It may have been too fluffy for some people but I love feedback so please review!! **


End file.
